A Futurama MASH Crossover
by hammer087
Summary: Another time machine malfunction, and the crew end up being sent back in time to the Korean War, where they have a run in with the MASH 4077th. Please R&R!


**A FUTURAMA / MASH CROSSOVER  
**

Well as promised here is my next fan fiction. This one has nothing to do with my other fics, and it is set a couple of months after Fry's opera. Fry and Leela have been dating a few months now, and it's been the happiest months in Fry's life.

When the Professor invents a new time machine, he installs it on the ship so as to use it on deliveries. While testing this new invention, as always something goes wrong. The crew ends up getting sent back to 1952, where they find themselves in the middle of the Korean War (1950-1953), and they just so happen to run into the personnel of MASH 4077.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this work; all rights belong to respective parties. This purely for fun, the author is making no profit from this.

Now on with the show!

**Chapter 1  
**  
Apt. 1I, NNYC  
October 1, 3003

In the bedroom of Apartment 1I, the sleeping forms of a man and a woman could be seen. The woman started to stir, and began to get up, ready to start the day. She was nude, since they had been making love the night before. She had an athletic body, and was a beautiful sight to see, except if you didn't notice the purple hair or the single eye. Her name was Truanga Leela, and the man that she was with was her current boyfriend and coworker, Philip J. Fry.

As she was stretching, she thought to herself.

I never thought that Fry would be that good. It really is better when you love the person your with. I guess he's actually good at something.

Leela got up and walked over to her closet and got a robe on. After she had secured the robe, she walked over to Fry's side of the bed and gently rocked him.

"Fry, its time to get up, we have to get to work." She said calmly.

"Aw come on just five more minutes." Fry moaned

"Well I'm going to get in the shower, and you better be up by the time I get out!" Leela said as she walked into the bathroom.

She was in the shower when she herd the door open. She stopped showering, and said "Fry is that you?"

She was answered by the sound of the shower door opening, and Fry stepping in.

"I thought you might need some help." Fry said, as he began to wash her back.

A half hour later, they were both dressed and were headed out the door, toward Planet Express.

It was a cool fall day, the leaves were starting to change colors, and so Leela had on her green jacket, while Fry wore his usual outfit. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, not caring about any of the stares they were getting.

Planet Express, NNYC  
October 1, 3003

It took them about twenty minutes to reach the building that was the headquarters of Planet Express Delivery Co. They walked into the building together, since everyone knew they had finally got together.

As they walked into the building, a fog hat gray bending robot met them at the door. He was of course Bender Bending Rodriguez. He was in the process of drinking a beer, and he greeted the couple.

"Hey skin tubes! Fry how come you didn't come home last night? I thought you going to watch the All My Circuits marathon?" Bender said sadly

"Oh sorry Bender, I spent the night at Leela's." Fry said, he then pulled Leela close to him.

"You know what Fry, ever since you and bossy lady her started dating, it seems you never have time me, Bender." Bender replied

'I know, but how about the three of us go for a drink after work today?" Fry suggested.

"Ok I guess." Bender said, his head down.

The three of them then entered the building, wondering weather not if one of the day's deliveries would end up being their last.

The three of them walked into the conference room, where they saw that Bureaucrat Grade 34, Hermes Conrad, was about begin his daily meeting. The only other people present was engineering intern Amy Wong, and the staff doctor, a Decapodian by the name of Dr. John Zoidberg.

Fry, Leela, and Bender took their seats at the table, all three of them sitting next to each other.

"Now dat da rest of da employees are present, I can began da meetin." Hermes said with his thick Jamaican accent. He adjusted his glasses and began to read from an electronic organizer.

"Ok da first order of business is dat someone has been eating all da food from da owl traps." Hermes said, glaring in Zoidberg's direction.

"Vhat? Always blaming Zoidberg! How do you know it wasn't the robut?" Zoidberg said, pointing a claw at Bender, who had his feet up and was casually drinking a beer.

"Well lobster boy, I don't need to hunt for food, since I can afford to buy food if I so chose." Bender replied

The meeting continued on for another hour, with Hermes droning on discussing various points. By the time he was finished, the only one paying any attention was Zoidberg, everyone else was zoned out and not paying the least bit of attention.

Once Hermes finished, the crew was woken from their day dreaming, when the founder and CEO of Planet Express, Prof. Hubert J. Farnsworth, shuffled into the room, he wore a wide grin on his wrinkled face.

"Good news everyone!" Farnsworth said, clasping his hands together. He continued to move slowly over to his spot at the table.

Everyone moaned, since those three words usually meant that they either had a delivery to another hostile planet, or he had invented another apparently useless invention.

"What is it professor? Do we have another potentially life-threatening delivery to make?" Leela said slightly sarcastically.

The old man had finally ,made it to his seat and sat down.

"A wha?" he said, turning to Leela with slightly confused look.

"The 'good news' professor." Fry spoke to his great x40 nephew.

"Oh my yes. Good news everyone! I finally completed my time machine!"

Everyone looked at the old man, wondering if his statement was in fact true.

"You mean we can now time travel?" Amy said  
"Oh my yes, you I see I installed it on the ship as to be used ONLY when you three are late for deliveries." He said looking at Fry, Leela, and Bender.

"What do you mean when we're late for deliveries?" Leela said, with a slight bit of anger.

"Well we have got several complaints from da customers saying dat dere packages have been arriving late." Hermes said.

'Hey professor, wouldn't going back in time cause those time paradoxes you talked about?" Amy asked.

"Hmm, that thought never occurred to me. But I suppose if you don't mess up history to much, there shouldn't be a problem." The professor said, scratching his chin.

"What about when we back to Roswell and Fry here became his own grandfather?" Bender said, gesturing to Fry.

"What I don't remember going back to Roswell!" the professor said with a senile tone.

"Have you tested it yet professor?" Fry asked

"Oh my no, that's why we're doing it today! Everyone to the ship!" the professor said, he got up and walked, more like shuffled, down the stairs to the ship. Fry, Leela, Bender, and Amy grudgingly got up and quickly walked past him.

As soon as everyone was seated, Leela started the dark matter engines and the ship blasted off into space.

"Leela, put the ship in orbit while I make approite adjustments." The professor said, as he got up off the couch.

"Hey professor, what does thingy do?" Fry said, pointing to a device with date, time display and a large dial.

"Don't touch that you idot! It's not properly calibrated!" the professor said as he tried to move faster.

Fry, being his impulsive and stupid self, just spun the dial and watched it spin. When nothing happened, he shrigged and went back to his seat.

Everyone was looking at him, obviously upset with what he did.

"What? Nothing happened." Fry said, totally oblivious as he took his seat and began to drink a Slurm.

Just as he said that, the ship was engulfed in a white light, and the ship started shaking.

"FRY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" Leela shouted as the ship shook violently for anther ten minutes before finally ceasing.

As soon as the ship stopped and the scene outside returned to the blackness of space,

"Well Fry what do you have to say for yourself?" Leela said, casting an evil looking glare to him

"Uhh, I'm sorry?" he said

"Where are we professor?" Amy asked, rubbing her head.

"Ah people, there's no GPS, and it looks like we're about to crash!" Leela said as she stuggled to get control of the ship.  
Everyone started screaming again as the ship plunged toward Earth, the flames of re-entry engulfing the view screen.

Leela was finally able to regain control once they entered the atmosphere. They flew over rural-looking terrain, dotted with oriental-style shacks and rice patties. They flew over some woods before Leela set the ship down in a clearing. Once the ship landed and the dark matter engines shut down, Fry turned and saw his spilled can of Slurm, dripping over the console where the dial he spun was, sparks were flying out it, and then it started to smoke.

"Aw man, my Slurm!" Fry moaned

"My beer!" Bender said, he had opened his chest door and beer started flowing out, because of several broken beer bottles.

"Well according to this gizzamater, its July 1952, and we have ended up in the Republic of Korea." The professor said as he adjusted his glasses, and looked at a display on a random screen.

Everyone gasped, not sure what to say next.

Chapter 2

PE ship, near Uijeongbu, South Korea

July 27, 1952

As Leela, Fry, Bender, and Amy gawked at the old man, Leela finally spoke up.

"So you mean to say we traveled through time?" She said

"Oh my yes, and until I get the time machine fixed, I'm afraid we're stuck here in the past." Farnsworth said shaking his head.

"Well I don't care about you skin tubes, but I'm off to find some beer." Bender said, as he turned and was about to walk out of the bridge.

"Bender wait! You can't just go mucking about in the past without creating paradoxes! Don't do anything that could possibly change history!" Farnsworth shouted

"So, that doesn't affect me, Bender. Well see you organ sacks later!" Bender said, and left.

"Fry, Leela, you two go with him, and remember, don't anything that might alter the course of history!" Farnsworth said, pointing to the two

"What about me professor?" Amy asked

"Huh? Who are you again?" Farnsworth said, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Like Gluh! It's Amy professor, your intern?" Amy said

"Oh yes, well you have to stay here and help me fix this thing so that we can get back to the 31st century." Farnsworth said.

"C'mon Fry, lets go find Bender before he destroys the universe." Leela said to Fry

"Yes ma'am! Ah, one question though." Fry said, and gave a mock salute.

"What Fry?"

"Um, what about you know, your face?" Fry said nervously.

"Huh? Oh yea I'll be right back wait for me by the landing gear. " Leela said

A few minutes later, she came down the steps, she had on same outfit, but she had on a pair of sunglasses.

"Well you ready?" she asked

"Yea, who knows what Bender might be up to." Fry said

"Hey look, let's follow his foot prints." Leela said, pointing to the circular prints in the dirt.

Fry shrugged, and the two set off following the robot's foot prints.

Near Uijeongbu, South Korea

July 27, 1952

Fry and Leela had followed Bender's footprints to a dirt road. Once they reached the road they could hear the sound of Bender singing "Bender is great! Oh Bender is great!" soon after that they found the robot walking down the side of the road.

"Hey Bender!" Fry shouted

"Oh hey meat bags. Couldn't live without old Bender could ya?" the robot said

"Actually, the only reason we came out here was to make sure you don't cause any paradoxes." Leela said

"Oh, well just come along then follow me, Bender." Bender said, pointing to himself. Fry and Leela looked at each other and shrugged, and then they followed the robot.

After a few hours of walking, the three of them looked ahead a saw what looked like a camp.

"Hey look! It's some sort of camp!" Fry said, pointing ahead.

Leela looked up and saw a wooden sign that was erected over the road. The sign read MASH 4077TH BEST CARE ANYWHERE.

"Must be some sort of hospital." Leela suggested

"Well I don't care what it is, as long as there's booze, and blackjack." Bender said

The three then walked forward, into the camp. Once they entered they saw people walking around doing various sorts of activities. When the three entered the camp, all activity ceased, as everyone who was present outside noticed the three newcomers.

Fry, Leela, and Bender stood where they were, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hey organ sacks! Is there any booze around here or what?" Bender said, adjusting his volume.

"Excuse me, but uh the colonel would like to see you." A young man asked, he looked to be not more than 20, he wore glasses and was slightly pudgy.

"Just who do you think you are meat bag!" Bender said jabing a finger into the mans chest.

"Bender! Stop that!" Leela said pulling the robot back.

"Sorry about that, what did you say you wanted?" Leela said

"Follow me to the colonel's office." He said

The three of them then entered a building that was constructed of wood and corrugated aluminum. They entered through a set of double doors, which opened into an outer office that had a few filing cabinets, a cot, a desk with a typewriter and a radio set. There was another set of doors at the back of the office. The clerk led them through them.

Once in the office, they saw that on its walls hung several pictures of horses, including a few horse shoes and a saddle. Behind a plain desk sat an older man, dressed in a green uniform. The name plate on the desk read Col. Sherman Potter.

"Radar, did you bring those strangers in?" Potter asked

"There here sir." Radar said, he then left the room leaving Fry, Leela, Bender, and Col. Potter to themselves

Fry and Leela each took a seat while Bender stood, and he pulled out a cigar from his chest and began to smoke it.

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Col. Sherman Potter, the CO of this base, who are you and where are you from?" Potter asked

"I'm Captain Turanga Leela, that's Fry, and Bender." Leela said gesturing to the other two

"Ok , now where are you from?"

Leela thought for moment about lying, then she decided she might as well tell the truth. She sighed then began "Well you see, we're from the 31st century, and a device on our ship malfunctioned and we got sent back in time. If I may aks, what is these place? And where are we?"

"Well ma'am may I be the first to welcome you to Korea, and to MASH 4077." Potter said, he then extended a hand to Leela, which she took.

"Hey you got any booze here meat bag?" Bender said

"What exactly are you?" Potter asked looking at Bender

"I'm a robot, Bender Bending Rodriguez, only the best robot ever." Bender said arrogantly

"Is he always like this?" Potter said, looking back at Fry and Leela

"Yea pretty much, just be sure to keep all your valuables locked up." Fry said

"How long do you plan on staying?" Potter asked

"Only a few days maybe."

"In that case, you can stay in the VIP tent, just try not to attract to much attention." Potter said.

Fry, Leela, and Bender then followed the colonel to the VIP tent where they would be staying.

MASH 4077th  
July 27, 1952

Fry, Leela, and Bender were shown to the VIP tent. As Potter opened the wooden door, he gestured for them to enter. They entered and what they saw was a Army cot, a nightstand with a light, a desk and a closet. A bare bulb hung from the center of the tent, lighting the room.

"Well here it is. I suggest you get some rest." Potter said

Fry stretched and yawned, "Thanks, uh can you get some liquor for our friend?" he said

"Radar!" Potter said, and soon Radar appeared in the door with two martins.

'Here sir, I got these from the Swamp." Radar said

"Give me that!" Bender said, he then snatched both drinks from Radar, startling him. Bender guzzled both drinks then let out belch of fire.

"Ahh that hit spot. Well I'm going into my sleep routine." Bender replied, he then stepped into the closet and shut the door.

"Well, see you in the morning breakfast is at 0800." Potter said he and radar then left the tent, leaving Fry and Leela alone, although they could hear Bender muttering 'kill all humans".

"Hey Leela, since there's only bed are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fry said, as he started taking off his jacket, he tossed it on the chair.

"Fry, I admire your enthusiasm, but I'm tired and not up to it. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing that Bender could wake up see us." Leela said,

The both of them then proceeded to climb into the bed, when they fell asleep, Fry had his arm around Leela's stomach.

Chapter 3

VIP tent, MASH 4077th  
July 29, 1952

Fry and Leela were woken up by the sounds of people outside, they both rolled out of the cot, and stretched.

"Man, I think that was worse than my bed at Bender's apartment." Fry said as he stretched and yawned.  
"It wasn't the best, at least we got some sleep." Leela said

"Yup, I'm hungry lets get somthin to eat." Fry said as he put on his red jacket.

'Ok, then we'll wake Bender up." Leela said

Fry nodded and the couple walked out, headed to the mess tent. Bender was left still sleeping in the closet and he stayed there.

They found the mess tent easily enough, since they saw people heading into tent with a sign that MESS HALL hung over the double doors to the open-air tent.

When they entered, it was nearly full save for a few spots at one of the tables. It was fairly noisy, sense there were numerous conversations that were going on. All conversation stopped when Fry and Leela entered, and all eyes were focused on them.

A silence soon followed as they proceeded to get their meals. They approached the chow line, which was empty at the moment, and they got breakfast, which was powdered eggs and spam masquerading as bacon.

They then each got a plastic cup, and got a cup of coffee. They then walked over to the table where there were some empty seats and sat down. The soon joined by Hawkeye and BJ, who sat across from them.

"Hey Hawk, have you seen these two before?" BJ said

"Nope, have you?" Hawkeye replied to his buddy

Fry and Leela looked at each other, then back to the two men that had joined them.

"I'm BJ Hunnicutt, and this Hawkeye, we're doctors. And welcome to the 4077th." BJ said, as the four of them exchanged handshakes.

After the handshakes, the mess hall returned to its normal atmosphere.

"So do you call yourselves?" BJ asked,

"Well, I'm Leela and this is Fry. It was nice to meet you." Leela said

"What up?" Fry said, spewing crumbs all over.

Leela looked at him and sighed and shook her head. On the last shake, the sunglasses she was wearing fell off. The room fell silent as the people noticed that the purple-haired women was a cyclops.

"Ah, what's with eye?!" Hawkeye said, nearly spilling his tray of food.

Fry first thought about saying she was a mutant, but then blurted out "She's an alien. And I love her!" Fry said as he helped Leela sit back up. Once she had regained her composure, Fry thought for a moment that she was going to either slap him, or yell at him, but surprising him she did neither.

BJ and Hawkeye exchanged looks at each other, waiting to see what would happen between the red head and the one-eyed alien.

"I'm sorry Leela, I over reacted." Fry apologized

"No you didn't, well I guess it was bound happen sooner or latter." Leela said, giving Fry hug.

"Would you two care to explain what's going on here?" Col. Potter said, as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Well you see, the lady here lost her sunglasses and well, she's a cyclops." Hunnicutt said, whispering the last few words into the colonels ear.

Potter nodded then looked across the table and saw for himself that the purple-haired women was indeed a cyclops.

Fry and Leela had since resumed eating their breakfast.

"Colonel, are these the two visitors that came in yesterday?" asked Maj. Margaret Houlihan as she took her seat.

"Yes, they are. Phil, Miss Leela, this our head nurse, Margaret Houlihan." Potter said, introducing Fry and Leela to Margaret. She shook hands with the couple, then sat down.

"Nice to meet you, so now the rumor is your from the future?" Margaret said.

"Yea, it was an accident really." Leela said.

"Well you two seem like your couple, may I ask how long?" BJ asked, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well, its complicated really. You see on December 31st, 1999…" Fry went on tell the story of how he came to the future, complete with all the sound effects.

'While Fry was telling his story, Margaret leaned over to Leela. "Does he always do that? I mean it seems kind of childish." Margaret said.

"Don't get me started, until he wrote an opera for me, I never could see us as a couple. He was always screwing up deliveries, which some of the time ended up with us running for our lives. Then for three years I he chased after me, he kept asking me out on a date, and I kept rejecting him. I always thought that I could do better than Fry. But all the men I've been with have all turned out to be jerks, just using me. But ever since we started dating, I had never been with such a selfless person. When I was in a coma for two weeks, he never left my side. But I am hoping that he will soon aks the question." Leela said.

"Leela, I you lucky to have such devoted man." Margaret said. The women resumed their breakfast.

"That's some story Fry. I guess being a delivery boy in the 31st century is a lot different than in this time." Hawkeye said.

'Oh yeah, it defiantly never gets old. The Professor is always willing to risk his crews life to deliver something."

A few hours later…

Col. Potters office, MASH 4077  
July 28, 1952

Col. Potter was sitting at his desk, filling out a form when Radar came in,

"Colonel Flagg is here." Radar said, Potter looked up and saw that Flagg was indeed was in office.

"Col. Potter, there has been reports of unusual activity around this area."

"What makes you say that colonel?" Potter said

"You don't have the need to know. Now I intend to find out if your harboring any visitors, and integrate them."

"Flagg, what reason do you have?"

"The CIA doesn't need any reasons. Now are you going to show me this visitors or do I have tear this camp piece by piece?" Flagg said, putting his hands on Potters desk.

"Radar!" Potter said, and before he finished Radar entered and they both began to say at the same time "Go and get the guests, and bring them to my office."

Radar left the room and went over to the VIP tent where Fry, Leela, and Bender where staying. He knocked on the door, and said "Um, colonel Potter wants to you."

"Tell him will be there soon. C'mon Fry." Leela said from behind the door. A few minutes later, she and Fry came out, together.

"Uh where's that robot at?" Radar asked nervously.

"Oh Bender? He mentioned something about a club, so he's probably their." Fry said, as he gave Leela a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, then he's at the officers club then." Radar said, and they followed him to the officer's club, where upon entering they saw the bending unit at the bar, and all around him people were passed out. Victims of one of Bender's infamous drinking contests.

"Lightweights." Bender said as he went to his drink.

"Hey Bender, we gotta see the colonel." Fry said to his friend.

"Oh hey skin tubes, what's that somebody wants to see me, Bender?"

"Yea, c'mon."

Bender grudgingly got up off the bar stool, but before he left, seeing as how the bar tender was passed out to, he grabbed a few to-go's from behind the bar. He then followed to his friends to over to Col. Potter's office.

Radar led Fry, Leela, and Bender into the office, where they found Potter at his desk and Flagg standing in front of the window. Flagg turned around suddenly, and he had a serious look on his face. He looked at the three of them, carefully looking them over. When he got to Bender, who was by now smoking one of his cigars, he stopped.

"Just what the hell are you, some sort tin man, or are you a commie in disgues?" Flagg said meanicingly at Bender.

"Hey I take offense to that meat bag! I'm 10 tin! And I'm robot, by the way my names Bender, and don't you forget it!" Bender retorted, pointing one his of his fingers at Flagg's chest.

Flagg then moved back to Fry, who now was visibly nervous. He was shaking, and started to sweat.

"With that red jacket and you must be some sort of pinko sympthieser!" Flagg said

"Tell me why you're here. And don't play dumb either, I'm better at than you!"

"I don't know, but Fry here can be pretty dumb." Bender said gesturing to Fry

"Hey! No I'm doesn't!" Fry said back

"Bender!" Leela said, elbowing Bender

"Shut up, one-eye, I haven't got you yet!" Flagg said to Leela

Leela narrowed her eye, "No one makes fun of my nose. Hiiiiya!" She said and then kicked him squarely in a very sensitive area. Flagg didn't even flinch.

Everyone stared shocked at Flagg, even Bender.

"I'm immune to pain. So there is nothing you can do."

"What is it you want from us?" Leela said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I tell you what I want – I want to know your business here. Now tell me, or I will be forced to use other measures." Flagg said

Leela sighed, realizing that Flagg isn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Ok, first my names Turanga Leela, and this is Fry and Bender." She began gesturing to them

"We're from the future, and I can't tell you anything about it because it might change history. Now we mean no harm and we're not communist."

"You satisfied Flagg?" Potter asked, wishing to get Flagg out of his office.

"My business here is done. But I'm watching you three, don't you forget that!" Flagg said and walked out of the office.

Flagg finally left, leaving them to them selves.

Col. Potter turned to look at Leela, "I was mighty impressed the you handled him, and that was some kick." Potter said.

"Thanks, I've handled men worse than him." Leela said

"Yea, he was nothing like Brannigan, you know that guy slept with?" Bender said

Leela sighed, "Bender why did you have to bring up that idiot? You know how much I hate his guts." She said, trying desperately to restrain herself from hitting the robot.

"Because I felt like it ok? You know I could care less about human emotions and crap." Bender said

At that moment, Hawkeye came in to the office, with BJ behind him.

"What do you two want now?" Potter said

"Oh we saw that the one man CIA left, and was wondering what did he want this time." Hawkeye said.

"Oh he just wanted to see our guests." Potter said

"That's new, oh by the way, your invited our poker game tonight." BJ said, facing them.

"Poker you say? I'm in!" Bender said

"Eh, why not." Fry said

"Well, I might as well to, so that you two don't do anything stupid." Leela said.

"Great, game starts at seven in the Swamp." BJ said

"Wait you play poker in a swamp?" Leela said carefully

"No, its our tent c'mon I'll show ya." BJ said, the three then followed BJ out to see the Swamp.

Chapter 4

The crew followed BJ and Hawkeye over the their tent, other wise know as "The Swamp". The tent was in the center of the camp, and when thy entered, they saw three beds, each one having a trunk at the foot of it, against the back wall there was the still and a small stove/heater occupied the center.

"Well this is it. Its not much but its our home away from home." BJ said

Leela was appalled at the scene before her. The place was a mess, a rat ran in front her and she about screamed.

_This is actually worse than Fry and Bender's apartment. _She thought

"So this is it huh?" Fry said looking around the room.

"Hey meat bags, what's that thing there?" Bender said pointing to the still.

"Oh that? That's the still. It makes gin. " Hawkeye said

'You mean that thing makes alcohol? Give me one!" Bender said.

Hawkeye got a martini glass, and took a bottle of a clear liquid and poured it in the glass and handed to the robot.

"Hey where's the olive?!" Bender said

"Oh here." BJ said and put an olive in Benders cocktail. The robot took a sip, then gulped the rest down. He then let out a flaming burp, it was just a weak one.

"Well it wasn't bad, but it's better than nothing. Nothing like what I drink back home." Bender said.

Fry, Leela, and Bender just sat around making small talk with Hawkeye and BJ. They talked for a couple of hours when in came the Swamp's third occupant, Maj. Charles Emerson Winchester III.

"Oh I didn't realize you had company." Winchester said in a Boston accent.

"Oh hello Charles, we were just giving them a tour of the estate." Hawkeye said, mocking the Boston accent.

"Well, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Maj. Charles Emerson Winchester III." Winchester said, extending a hand to Fry, then to Leela, and finally Bender.

"Hi, I'm Leela, and this is Fry and Bender." Leela said pointing to each of them.

"Actually I'm Bender Bending Rodriguez, and don't you forget it skintube!" Bender said

Winchester gave a fake simile and nod, and turned to get something from his foot locker. It was at that moment that Bender's kleptomania kicked in, as with one hand he reached into Winchester's pocket and relived him of his cash, which he put in his chest compartment, and put his wallet back. Winchester never even noticed that his wallet ever went missing.

"Well we have to get going, its been nice talking to you guys, and we'll see you for the poker game." Leela said.

Fry and Bender then followed Leela outside. Leela was about to say something to Fry and Bender when the PA announced "Attention all personnel! There's incoming wounded!" the announcement was soon followed by sound of helicopters as they approached the helipad, the three of them soon found themselves surrounded by what seemed like chaos as medical personnel scrambled to began triage.

Leela thought it best to stay out their way and motioned for Fry and Bender to follow her to the tent.

VIP Tent, MASH 4077th

July 28, 1952

Leela and Fry were by themselves in the tent, Bender had since gone to the officer's club. Fry was laying the bed, while Leela was doing her stretches, so that she could stay flexible. Fry was watching her as she stretched, admiring the view before him.

"You know Fry, doing some of this wouldn't hurt ya." Leela said as she continued.

"What are you saying I'm fat?" Fry said

"No, just that you're lazy. And I would like someone besides Amy to practice my hand-to-hand combat with." Leela said.

"I actually like it when you two are practicing. But I guess it couldn't hurt." Fry said

"Well, why don't we start now then?" Leela said, and got on top of Fry and they both began shedding their clothes.

Some hours later…

Fry and Leela were both in the bed, and Fry was sound asleep while Leela was already in progress of putting her clothes on. She tossed at Fry's jeans at him, in effort to wake him up.

"Fry C'mon wake up and get ready!" Leela said.

Fry moaned and started to roll out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Why are we getting up?" Fry asked

"Remember that poker game tonight?" Leela said

Fry scratched his head, then he remembered something about a poker game.

"Oh yeah, I'm having one of those headaches with pictures." He said

"Well, then lets go, I'm sure they're waiting on us." Leela said, she then grabbed Fry and went out the door. It was dark out side, and it seemed the activity from earlier had finally calmed down. A few lights shown from tents, but that was the only light.

The one advantage she did have with having her large single eye was that she had very good night vision. Fry grabbed her hand, and they walked over to where they assumed was the 'Swamp'.

They saw that there was already a few people already crowded around a makeshift table. At the table was Bender, who had a cigar and a martini. The only other people there they recognized were Hawkeye and BJ. There were two other men there, Cpl. Max Klinger, and Dr. Sidney Freedman.

"Hey meat bags! Its about time you chumps showed up." Bender said, after looking at his cards. There was a pretty large pile of chips in front of the robot.

"C'mon! I'll deal you in on the next hand." Hawkeye said.

"By the way, this is Klinger, and Sydney." BJ said, gesturing to the other two men.

They said their hellos and managed to squeeze in between Sydney and Klinger.

"Could I ask you question?" Sydney asked to Leela.

"What?" Leela said

"Wouldn't a person wit one eye have trouble with depth-perception?" Sydney asked

Leela then got s little angry, at the mention of her having one eye, but Fry put his hand on Leela's shoulder to help calm her down. Leela then decided that she should answer the question

"Well, I do sometimes, but I'll have you know I am quite an accomplished space captain. In fact, we're the Professor's longest surviving crew." Leela said, as she picked up her cards and looked at what she had.

The other four people at the table looked surprised at the newcomers, not quite understanding what Leela meant. They continued playing the game, and Leela began to tell the story of how they became the Professor's space ship crew.

Leela was just finishing the story, "And after we escaped Earth's atmosphere, the Professor pulled out manila envelope which had the old crews career chips in it." She was saying, when Radar burst in through the door, wearing a typical Army helmet, "Sorry sirs, but we've gotta bug out, the Chinese broke through and they'll be here by tomorrow!" Radar said, fearing retaliation, he quickly left the tent, as several objects were thrown at him.

"Uh, what did he just say?" Fry asked as he put his cards down.

"I think what means meat bag is that we gotta cheese it or we're boned." Bender said, opening his chest cabinet and shoving his winnings inside.

"Your robotic friend is right, so I suggest you find something useful to do or you'll be in the way." Hawkeye said, as he began packing his things.

'Well it looks like it s time for me to cheese it!" Bender said, and ran out the door.

Leela and Fry looked at each other, then Leela thought to herself, _ Hmm, I wonder if using the ship will be of any help? I better find that Colonel Potter. _

Leela then grabbed Fry and they to left the tent, headed towards Col. Potter's office. Outside there was a flurry of activity as buses, trucks, and jeeps and people rushed around the compound getting everything packed into boxes and loaded for transport.

Leela and Fry managed to find Colonel Potter who was busy packing things into boxes.

"Colonel, I just had an idea, we could help you move your equipment with our ship. Since we do specialize in deliveries. "

"What do you mean? Well, if you can get it here, the Chinese are supposed here by morning." Potter said as he packed his things.

Leela punched a button on her wristcom, and Amy's face appeared.

"Oh hey Leela, did you find Bender?"

"Yea, hey is the ship ready?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well we sort ended up at what's called a MASH unit, it's a hospital, and they have to cheese it because the Chinese are coming, which is the enemy, and I sort offered the ship to help with the move."

"Let me check with the professor." Amy said, and left the view of the screen.

A few moments later, the face of Prof. Hubert Farnsworth appeared on the screen.

"Leela! What are you thinking woman! As long as they pay the standard rate I don't see why not."

Farnsworth said, rubbing his chin.

"Thanks professor. Can you put Amy back on?"

"A-wha? Who's this Amy?"

Leela rolled her eye, then Amy's face re-appeared.

"Ok, well how will find you?" Amy asked

"I'll turn on the tracking device in my wristcom." Leela said

"Ok, we'll be there in a few. " Amy said, ending the conversation.

Leela tapped a few buttons on her wristcom, and then turned to Col. Potter who by now was finished packing and now had a map laid out on his desk.

"Ok, what is the standard rate?" Potter asked more than a little confused.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll have Hermes take it out of Zoidberg's pay." Leela said.

"Well, thanks I guess. Now we have to get out of here so that they can tear this office down." Potter said, grabbing a box and his Calvary hat and walked out the door. Leela and Fry looked at each other, then picked up the reaming boxes and followed the colonel.

Outside they saw that most of the camp was already packed up, save for the colonel's office and the OR and Post-Op. A few minutes later, the sound of approaching dark matter engines filled the night air. The glow from the engines illuminated the darkness, and now Leela, Fry, and now Bender watched as Amy landed the PE ship in the center of the compound. The landing legs extended, and both Amy and the Professor came down out of the ship's front landing skid.

They exchanged greetings and soon were approached by Col. Potter, along with the three surgeons and Margret. Potter looked at Farnsworth, a bit stunned to see the old man.

"I take it your Farnsworth?" Potter asked

"Wha? Where am I? Who are you people? I'm going to take my nap!" Farnsworth said, then he immediately fell asleep right where he was standing.

Leela then said to Amy, "Amy take the professor back to the ship, I'll handle this." She said, immediately taking charge of the situation.

"Okay, now what about putting the wounded in the ship instead of the busses?" BJ suggested.

"Hunnicutt, I like that idea. What about you?" Potter said facing the Peirce, Winchester, and Margret.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then Potter ordered an orderly to start bringing out the patients and to load them into the space ship.

Leela turned to Fry and Bender, "Fry, Bender go and get the cargo bay ready and lower the cargo ramp." Leela ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Fry said happily

"Sure thing big boots." Bender said, taking a draw on his cigar.

The human and robot then walked over to the ship to get things ready. Leela then faced the doctors again.

'If you want you can accompany us to your new location." Leela said

"Pierce, Hunnicutt, and Margret, you go. Winchester you can stay with me." Potter said

The doctors and nurse agreed, and continued about getting everything ready to go.

**Chapter 5**

Temporary Camp

July 29, 1952

After traveling for most of the morning, Colonel Potter ordered that the convoy stop for lunch. As of now, Fry, Leela and Amy were seated at a wooden picnic table, eating what seemed like to be food. Bender had opted to join Klinger in cooking the camps meal. Fry and Leela sat next to each other, while Amy sat opposite of Leela. Fry was eating with one hand, while the other was in his jacket pocket fubbling with a black velvet box.

_God is she beautiful, Leela, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the only one for me. I know you have rejected me countless times, and I still chased after you. This past couples of months has been the happiest in my entire life. Turanga Leela, will you marry me, Philip J. Fry?_

Fry thought in his head, going over his proposal. Sure it wasn't the most romantic moment he could have picked, but he just couldn't help it, he had waited to long for this moment. Suddenly Fry stopped eating, Leela looked up at him as got up from their table, wondering what he was doing. He walked around in front of Leela and got down on one knee in the dirt. He took Leela's hand, as she was now facing him, and began

"Leela, from the moment we met, I knew you were the only one for me. I know you have rejected my advances countless times, and yet I always kept asking you out."

Tears began to form in Leela's eye, sensing what was coming. Fry reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, reveling a pretty good-sized diamond, mounted on a simple gold band.

"Turanga Leela, will you marry me?" Fry said, finally noticing that Leela was crying with joy.

"Yes, I will!" Leela managed to say after the tears stopped. Fry slipped the ring on her finger, then the couple embraced in tight hug.

After several moments, there was applause as people began to notice what had just happened. Fry and Leela broke the hug, and Leela stood back and looked at the ring that now was on her finger.

Amy to was looking at the rock that glistening in the sunlight, she was actually a bit jealous that Leela was actually getting married before her.

"Splugh Fry, how much did that rock cost?" Amy asked

"Um, I don't really remember. I got it a while ago. There was a jewelry store that was going put of business and I got a great deal on it." Fry answered

After catching the glint from the diamond, Bender left the chow line and proceeded over to where his friends were. The robot then saw what had caught his attention. He went to Fry and slapped him on the back, almost causing Fry to fall on the ground.

"Congratulations meat bag, at least now I won't have to listen to you cry yourself to sleep anymore." Bender said.

"What did you say Bender?" Leela asked accusingly

"Oh well after every rejection he cried and man was that annoying. And then he would keep on playing that damn holophoner." Bender said nonchalantly.

Leela couldn't believe the words that came out of the robots mouth.

"Well, gluh Leela its about time that you two finally got hitched." Amy said

"Amy can we have a girl talk in my cabin?'

Amy nodded and the two women went towards the PE ship.

"Hey Fry, I get to be your best man right?" Bender said

"Bender, I wouldn't have it any other way." Fry said putting his hand around the robot. Everyone came by to offer their congratulations, before resuming getting everything un-packed and camp set back up.

Back on the PE ship, Leela and Amy where in conversation with each other, about Fry.

"Well Leela, I have to say that before you started dating, I always thought you were kind of being a bitch to him." Amy said accusingly.

"I know Amy, I've been so curel to him over these past few years. I mean I've been as stupid as him not realize how much he loves me. I'm still amazed that he hasn't found a suicide booth." Leela said

"Leela, you know Fry will do anything for you. Just wondering though, how good was he compared to Zapp?" Amy asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh my god Amy, I think he's the best I've had. Compared to Fry, Zapp was just plain awful."

"Really? Well when I was dating him he was decent, but his size didn't really help him much. I mean you remember that time when we were at the sauna?"

"Oh yeah, well actually I think he's gotten bigger since then." Leela said, snickering a little.

"Have you talked about kids yet?" Amy asked

"Not yet, but I was thinking about maybe one or two. But you think Fry could handle being a father?"

"Well gluh, you know as well as I do that Fry will do anything for you, and I'm sure the same will apply to your kids." Amy said

"Well ,thanks Amy, this talk really helped." Leela said. The two then left the cabin, Amy slipping on something and falling down, and went back to see what trouble Fry and Bender were getting into.

After seeing that most the Post-op and OR were set up, Col. Potter ordered that the wounded be brought in from the PE ship. Once the wounded were all set up and taken care of, Colonel Potter went over to thank the Planet Express crew for what they've done.

Fry, Leela, Bender, and Amy were standing in front the main gear of the ship, about ready to board their ship.

"Well, thank you for your help, and its been a quite an experience having you here." Potter said

"Oh well thank you sir. It wasn't anything." Leela said

"Well, you'll always be remembered here at the 4077th. And congratulations, And Mr. Fry, can see you a moment?'" Potter said.

Fry shrugged and went over to the colonel. Potter put his arm around Fry. Then in a grandfatherly voice, began to say "Well son, I'm offering you some advice, when your wife asks you to do something you better do it." Potter said

"Yes sir, I'll remember that." Fry said and then walked over to where his friends were.

All the rest of the camp came by and said they're goodbyes, and before they took off, the group posed for a picture. The PE crew then ascended back into the ship and prepared for take off. The 4077th personnel waved as the green space ship lifted off and left Earth's atmosphere.


End file.
